Le doux mensonge du pouvoir
by Loclo4
Summary: UA sur Teen Wolf. Une guerre de gang fait rage à Beacon Hills car tous convoitent l'"objet". Stiles, personnage possédant la double-vue, vient en aide au gang "The Chaos Wolves" dont le chef se nomme Derek Hale. *TOUT EST SUSPENDU (voir profil pour plus d'infos)*
1. Prologue

Salut !

Voici la deuxième fiction sur TW que j'ai écrite !

Donc, c'est un UA qui suit des gangs. Il faut que vous sachiez que Beacons Hill sera une ville immense avec plusieurs écoles donc tout le monde ne connait pas tout le monde.

Je m'excuse d'avance si il n'y a pas conservation des personnalités des personnes même si je vais tout faire pour que ça leur correspondent. Je m'excuse également des quelques fautes encore restantes.

Je tiens à remercier une de mes amies de m'avoir aider à écrire les descriptions !

Bonne lecture !

Prologue

Que dire à propos de la ville de Beacon Hills ? Son cadre bucolique, entre forêt et colline pourrait vous faire penser qu'il s'agit d'une ville paisible. Mais si vous passez le panneau de bois sur lequel son nom est inscrit en blanc, par hasard ou par choix, vous devez définitivement bannir ce mot de votre vocabulaire.

Beacon Hills se trouve au nord de la Californie, à une heure à peine d'une magnifique plage qui ne déroge pas au standard de son Etat. Du fait de cette proximité c'est une ville plutôt active, sur le premier plan. Les petits commerces y côtoient un grand hôpital, fierté de la région. Cette ville est agréable et particulièrement appréciée des jeunes grâce à ses jardins fleuris et son animation perpétuelle. Oh, oui, à première vue Beacon Hills à tout pour plaire et pourtant…

Si les habitants dépassaient ce stade et qu'ils partaient fouiner dans les recoins les plus sombres de la ville, ils remarqueraient sûrement que la vie est loin d'y être idyllique. Beacon Hills fait, en réalité, l'objet d'une guerre de gang depuis trois ans déjà. Une guerre qui se joue dans l'ombre, silencieuse et menaçante.

Mais, bien sûr, les habitants les plus tranquilles n'avaient jamais rien remarqué car l'Homme est ainsi fait et il se complait souvent dans son ignorance. Personne, à compter de ce jour, ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir retrouvé la moindre trace de cette soi-disant guerre.

Enfin presque personne. Car l'heure des vérités approchait et plus aucun secret n'était à l'abri…

\- Shérif ! Shérif ! cria un agent de police en se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers le bureau de son supérieur.

Ce dernier releva la tête de ses papiers pour fixer la porte qui n'allait pas tarder à s'ouvrir à la volé. Le shérif soupira, ses agents avaient la mauvaise habitude de détruire son mobilier quand ils faisaient ce qui était, selon eux, une grande découverte. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, car la ville de Beacon Hills, où il travaillait depuis plus de dix ans, était l'une de ses villes calmes où les plus grandes distractions des policiers étaient des adolescents guidés par leurs hormones qui ne trouvaient pas de meilleures façons pour briser la morosité de leur quotidien, que de voler des chewing-gums à la supérette du coin.

La porte s'ouvrit, comme le shérif l'avait imaginé, avec grand fracas et alla claquer sur le mur qui se trouvait juste derrière. Elle rebondit à cause de la force du choc et se précipita vers celui qui l'avait ouverte. Le chef du bureau se demanda comment son commissariat tenait encore debout avec des occupants si peu respectueux.

Dans sa précipitation l'agent était déjà devant le bureau, essoufflé et complètement effaré. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et il tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle. Le sergent Parrish était un jeune gars tout droit sorti de l'université. Il était débrouillard et motivé, alors le shérif ne voyait que deux fins possible pour lui : soit il serait promu dans une plus grande ville, aux enquêtes importantes, soit il finirait par se décourager, comme les autres, et se faire au train paisible de la ville.

Le chef ne pris pas outrage de l'entrée de son collègue. Après tout, les gars motivés étaient rares par là-bas. Il se contenta de poser ses lunettes sur son bureau et de s'appuyer sur le dos de la chaise du bureau qu'il venait tout juste d'acquérir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état, Parrish ?

\- Je viens d'apprendre que… tenta d'expliquer l'agent sans avoir repris son souffle. Ou plutôt je viens de... Nan, en fait j'avais un doute et j'ai... fouiné incognito dans la ville et...

L'agent Parrish fit une pause pour reprendre contenance. Il savait que s'il ne s'expliquait pas illico, son supérieur allait s'énerver et il n'avait aucun intérêt à cela car les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

\- Comme vous le savez, cela fait bientôt deux mois que je suis ici. Et cela fait quelques semaines que j'ai un doute sur ce qui se passe en ville. J'ai farfouillé un peu partout - et quand je dis partout je sous-entends presque partout -. J'ai découvert qu'une « pseudo-guerre » de gangs divise la ville entre plusieurs clans !

\- Quoi ?! Et ça dure depuis combien de temps, ces conneries ?!

Le shérif n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Lui qui travaillait depuis longtemps à Beacon Hills, n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant que cette histoire devait être une invention de son nouvel agent pour se faire une place au sien du commissariat. Quoi de mieux qu'une affaire pareil pour entendre son nom sortir de toutes les bouches ?

Mais Parrish, loin de se douter des incertitudes qui se formaient dans l'esprit de son supérieur, jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ses notes qui bariolaient plusieurs post-it colorés. Il aurait été impossible pour quiconque d'autres de lire ce qui y étaient inscrit tellement chaque lettre ressemblait à une patte de mouche.

-Et bien d'après mes infos... depuis trois ans.

-Depuis trois ans ! Parrish, allez dans la salle de réunion, je vous rejoins tout de suite avec les autres.

Le shérif se leva avec précipitation et se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau. Mensonge ou pas, il se devait de prendre cette histoire de gangs au sérieux. Cela ne sentait pas bon. Oh que non ! Il pesta. Voilà qu'on venait l'emmerder à quelques semaines d'un mois de congé anticipée qu'il pouvait passer avec son fils !

* _Quelques temps plus tard_ *

Dans la salle de réunion du commissariat se trouvaient tous les policiers en service ce jour-là. Parrish se tenait debout à côté du shérif devant l'assemblée. Derrière eux se trouver un grand écran blanc, prêt à recevoir n'importe quel support visuel au discours du jeune homme.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était très impressionné. C'était la première fois qu'il allait prendre la parole devant un tel auditoire et pour un discours aussi important. Pourtant il venait de toucher à son but, il avait découvert le mystère de Beacon Hills, là où tous les autres assis devant lui avaient longtemps échoué.

La fierté lui fit bomber le torse. Il regarda son reflet dans l'une des vitres de la salle de réunion et sourit. Oui, il avait de quoi être fier : lui, Jordan Parrish, tout fraichement diplômé du certificat de police avait, en quelque semaines, fait la lumière sur toute la ville.

Le shérif toussa bruyamment pour faire taire ses collègues inquiets qui se demandaient bien pourquoi ils avaient tous été conviés à une réunion urgente et surtout pourquoi le nouvel agent se trouvait debout à coté de leur supérieur.

\- Bien, le sergent Parrish ici présent, va nous faire part de l'affaire qu'il vient de découvrir, annonça le shérif sous les murmures étonnés du reste du commissariat. Je ne reproche à personne ici présent ou absent de n'avoir rien remarqué parce que je suis le premier à être passé devant sans même m'en apercevoir.

Le shérif alla s'asseoir et laissa Parrish aux commandes. Ce dernier pris une grande inspiration, l'explication allait être longue il en avait bien peur. Mais maintenant qu'il avait fait l'une des découvertes les plus spectaculaires de la ville, il devait en assumer les conséquences à savoir : être aux rênes de l'affaire du siècle, ce qui n'était à vrai dire pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Ce que vous devez tout d'abord savoir, c'est qu'il y a en ce moment quatre grands gangs avec des noms plus ou moins... disons originaux… qui se partage la ville de Beacon Hills. Elle a été séparée en quatre territoires. Un tiers de la ville, comprenant la zone nord, appartient à un seul et unique gang, "The Shadow's Mask", que nous allons simplifier par SM.

Des murmures réprobateurs s'élevèrent dans la salle de réunion. Bien sûr il avait fallu se douter que la nouvelle ne serait pas facile à avaler pour les policiers. Certains se charger de la sécurité de la ville depuis plus de dix ans et n'avaient rien vu.

Parrish se contenta de lever la voix pour couvrir les murmures et de continuer :

\- Les deux autres tiers sont partagés par les trois autres gangs. Ils ont à peu près une part égale. La zone sud-est appartient à "The Chaos Wolves", abrégeons avec CW. La zone sud-ouest est rattachée à "The Crazy Killers", CK. Et pour finir la zone sud-centre est contrôlée par "The Bloody Chimera", diminuons par BC.

Derrière lui, sur l'écran blanc prévu à cet effet s'afficha une carte de la ville avec les séparations de toutes les zones et les noms des gangs dans leurs secteurs respectifs. _(http *deuxpoints* *point*com/u/f86/18/58/90/62/beacon10*point*png)_ Il laissa le temps à ses collègues de l'observer avant de reprendre.

\- Commençons par "The Chaos Wolves". C'est un gang de treize personnes. Le chef se prénomme Derek Hale, âgé de 23 ans, et son bras droit est sa sœur ainée, Laura Hale âgée de 24 ans. Les autres membres sont Peter Hale, 26 ans, Paige Krasikeva, 23 ans, une certaine Braedon, 25 ans. Ensuite il y a Isaac Lahey, Cora Hale, Malia Hale, Vernon Boyd, Erica Reyes, Jackson Whittemore et Danny Mahealani, tous âgés de 21 ans. Le treizième membre a été recruté il y a cinq mois. Il se nomme Scott McCall, âgé lui aussi de 21 ans. Ils avaient enrôlé Liam Dumbar, mais il est parti, il y a un mois de cela. Bien que nous connaissons tous leurs identités, il n'y a aucun acte illégal à déclarer.

Parrish parlait d'une voix dure qui ne laissait pas place à une quelconque rébellion de la part de ses collègues. Le shérif le remarque et se dit qu'il avait l'étoffe de devenir son successeur.

-Ensuite, le gang "The Bloody Chimera" est composé de douze personnes. Leur chef est Théo Raeken, âgé de 21 ans, et son bras droit est Hayden Romero, âgée de 20 ans. Les autres sont Matthew Daehler, Noah Patrick, Zach, Tracy Stewart, Josh Diaz et Donovan Donatti, tous âgés de 21 ans. Il y a Garett et Violet, des jumeaux, et Corey, tous âgés de 20 ans et Lucas, 22 ans. Pour finir, il y a quatre mois, ils avaient enrégimenté Mason Hewitt, âgé de 20 ans. Mais i peu près un mois qu'il a quitté le gang pour des raisons encore inconnu. Comme pour CW, aucun acte à déclarer comme illégal.

Parrish repris à nouveau son souffle et continua son débit de paroles sans s'arrêter :

-"The Crazy Killers" compte neuf personnes. Deucalion, âgé de 26 ans, est à leur tête et son bras droit est Kate Argent, âgée de 25 ans. Les autres sont Marco, 22 ans, un certain Brunski, 26 ans, Aiden et Ethan, des jumeaux de 21 ans. Il y aussi Jennifer Blake, Kali et Ennis, tous âgés de 25 ans. Il y a trois mois, ils avaient embrigadé Lydia Martin, âgée de 21 ans, mais elle a également quitté le gang il y a un mois. Pareil que pour les deux autres, aucun acte illégal.

Cette fois l'agent de police fit une vraie pause pour tenir son auditoire en haleine. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul gang sur lequel il n'avait pas fait la lumière.

-Pour finir, "The Shadow's Mask" est le plus puissant des quatre gangs. Personne ne connaît le nombre exact de personnes qui lui a prêté allégeance car ils portent à peu près tous le même masque blanc de forme ovale. Il n'y a que six membres qui ont fait leur apparition aux yeux des autres gangs : "la Chasseuse", elle porte un masque blanc où la très célèbre scène de chasse d'Artémis a été dessinée en noir. Elle est connue pour sa capacité d'adaptation dans n'importe quel combat, que ce soit au corps-à-corps ou à distance. Il y a également "la Kitsune", elle porte un masque blanc où le contour de la tête et le museau d'un renard ont été dessinés en orange et noir. On aurait pu parfaitement l'appeler la renarde mais le mot japonais a été utilisé car elle utilise incroyablement bien le katana et les arts martiaux. Puis nous avons "le Noir", il porte un masque où il y a était peint en plusieurs teintes de marrons les motifs de masque africains. Ensuite, "le Capitaine" est affublé par ce nom, non pas parce qu'il est le chef ou le bras droit, mais parce que son masque présente une scène de Lacrosse où le capitaine est acclamé après leur victoire. Elle a été peinte en noir et rouge. Il y aussi "la Banshee" parce qu'elle fait office de messagère et sur son masque a été représenté la mort en noir et en nuances de gris. Pour finir, il y a "le Véritable Loup". Ce nom n'a pas été lancé par les autres gangs mais par SM pour se moquer de CW. Car à ce moment-là CW et SM étaient dans un conflit aux limites de l'explosion, au sens figuré bien sûr. Son masque ressemble à celui de "la Kistune" sauf que lui c'est un loup et les couleurs utilisées sont des nuances de gris. Par contre le contour des yeux a été peint en rouge.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Parrish faisait défiler les photos qu'il avait réussi à récupérer incognito. Il avait copié toutes ses données sur une clef USB pour être prêt dès que le shérif lui aurait demandé d'animer cette réunion. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu se procurer de photo des six masques du SM, alors pour compenser, il les avait dessinés. Le nouvel agent était assez fier de son coup et tous ses collègues virent un petit sourire satisfait se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Le brouhaha commença, tout le monde ne croyait pas à cette histoire et pourtant les preuves étaient belles et bien là. Ce pourrait-il que Parrish leur ait menti et que ses images ne soient que des photomontages ? Certains en étaient prêts à le croire.

Mais ces agents de police étaient avant tout des êtres humains et en tant que tel ils voulaient comprendre le fin mot de cette singulière histoire de gang. Plusieurs voix indignée s'élevèrent dans l'assemblé.

\- Comment ils en sont arrivés là ? demanda le plus crédule d'entre eux, qui ne doutait pas une seconde de la véracité de ce qu'on allait bientôt appelé au sien du commissariat, la guerre de Beacon Hills.

\- C'est-à-dire ? questionna Parrish, les sourcils froncés comme souvent.

\- Comment ça se fait que le SM ait la plus grande partie de la ville ? Comment sont-ils arrivés à Beacon Hills ? Et, surtout, comment cela se fait que nous n'ayons jamais rien remarqué ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des fantômes, bordel ! répliqua un autre agent, bien plus hostile à l'histoire. Comment peuvent-ils se battre sans laisser de trace ?!

\- Pour tout savoir, je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans. Les deux premiers à être apparu étaient "The Chaos Wolves" et "The Crazy Killers". C'étaient des rivaux, tous les membres de CK détestaient CW avant la création des gangs et vice-versa. Puis de fil en aiguille, ils en sont venus à créer ces groupes. Ils avaient chacun une moitié de ville. CW la zone est et CK la zone ouest.

Une nouvelle carte s'afficha dans le dos de Parrish, qui avait décidément tout prévu. _(pareil que l'autre carte mais l'adresse fini par : )._ Les autres étaient ébahis devant l'ampleur de cette pseudo-guerre de gang.

\- Un mois après il y eut l'entrée en scène de "The Bloody Chimera". Ce gang a pris peu à peu une partie de la zone sud. Puis encore deux mois apparaît "The Shadow's Mask". Comme vous pouvez le voir sur cette carte, _(pareil que l'autre carte mais l'adresse fini par : )_ SM rentre sur le territoire de CW. Et c'est après une dure lutte de cinq mois que nous arrivons à la carte actuelle. Ça n'a presque pas bougé depuis.

Parrish eut un petit sourire carnassier. Personne n'arriverait à le piéger à propos de cette affaire, il savait tout. Ah, cela avait valu le coup d'attendre ! Bien sûr le nouvel agent n'avait pas tout découvert le même jour. Alors en réalisant l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait, en premier, décelé, il avait décidé de garder l'histoire secrète jusqu'à en connaitre les moindres recoins. Maintenant, il était prêt à faire face à ses collègues et leur réticence.

\- Donc comment SM est arrivé à ce résultat alors qu'ils sont si peu. Premièrement, ils doivent avoir un chef de génie qui créait des plans époustouflants avec le sens de la stratégie sur-développé. Deuxièmement, le fait que personne ne sache qui ils sont est un avantage à ne pas prendre à la légère. Si jamais quelqu'un des autres gangs apercevait un membre de SM dans la rue, ils ne seraient même pas que c'est un de leur rival. Donc SM peut récupérer des informations plus facilement que les trois autres... Des questions ?

* * *

Le vent qui soufflait dans les arbres dépourvus de feuillage en ce début d'hiver, rendait l'atmosphère froid et particulièrement inhospitalier. Les feuilles mortes jonchaient le sol où plus aucun végétal ne semblait vouloir pousser. On disait partout en ville que les prochains mois allaient être rudes, ce que personne n'osait contredire aux vues du climat actuel. Le mercure était déjà descendu sous la barre symbolique des trente deux degrés Fahrenheit et les habitants retenaient leur souffle, craignant que les températures ne chutent encore radicalement.

Certains, pourtant, était loin de se soucier de ces sortes de choses. La tête prise par de bien plus grands problèmes, Derek Hale, chef du clan des "Chaos Wolves", en était l'exemple même ; il était à la frontière entre son territoire et celui du "Shadow's Mask". Ses yeux vert gris aux sourcils froncés furetaient aussi bien le sol que les grands chênes de la forêt à la recherche d'indices sur la soi-disant expansion du SM.

Scott, l'un des membres de son clan tout fraichement recruté, lui avait dit qu'il avait vu "le Noir" et "la Chasseuse" trainer dans les environs. Le jeune homme n'avait rien voulu tenter et était parti tout de suite prévenir Derek. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs commençait à s'impatienter car il n'y avait pas la moindre empreinte visuelle du passage de ses deux adversaires. Et puis la frontière n'était pas loin et rien n'interdisait les membres du SM à se promener de leur coté de la limite s'ils le désiraient, bien que Derek en était sûr, ses ennemis n'étaient pas de ceux qui faisait des promenades de santé.

Pourtant, il avait beau chercher, aucun indice ne trahissait la moindre violation de la frontière. Il soupira en pensant que Scott avait conclu bien vite au pire.

Il allait lui faire part de sa pensée quand quelque chose vint lui percuter le dos de plein fouet. Le souffle de Derek se stoppa net sous le choc mais il n'esquissa aucun geste qui signalerait ce moment de faiblesse. C'était un chef tout de même, il avait déjà participé à plus d'une bataille alors les coups il connaissait. C'était d'ailleurs ses instincts acquis grâce à sa place de leader qui le firent se retourner vivement.

Ses yeux verts et déterminés se braquèrent sur l'objet qui venait de le frapper. Mais ce n'était pas un objet, c'était un jeune homme châtain foncé assez mince, assis par terre. Il était très pâle, sans doute dû au choc, et sa peau était constellée de grains de beauté. Alors que l'intransigeant chef de clan s'apprêtait à lui aboyer dessus il remarqua que ses yeux ambre étaient emplis de larmes. Voilà donc ! Comme s'il avait besoin de s'encombrer d'un gamin pleurnichard. Derek faillit le renvoyer chez lui, en lui disant qu'il n'était pas prudent pour les enfants de trainer dans les bois à une heure pareille, bien qu'il était à peine midi et que la gamin en question devait avoir dépassé l'âge minimum légal de consommation d'alcool dans leur pays.

Derek sentit qu'aucun danger n'émanait de lui et au même instant les yeux de l'inconnu s'écarquillèrent et semblèrent refléter une lueur d'espoir quand ils se posèrent sur lui.

Scott, qui était pour l'instant resté en arrière plan s'avança pour sauté sur le jeune homme et sans doute lui faire la peau. Derek l'arrêta d'un simple signe de main, ce garçon, qui qu'il puisse être, ne représentait pas un danger immédiat pour eux. Et puis, il était toujours assis sur le sol, en position d'impuissance et de soumission. Ils n'avaient donc aucune raison valable pour l'attaquer, du moins pour le moment…

\- Qui es-tu ? grogna Scott sur la défensive.

\- Derek Hale ! Dieu soit loué ! gémit l'inconnu les yeux braqués sur le chef de clan, avant de s'évanouir aussi sec.

Les yeux noirs de Scott se fixèrent sur son chef, interloqué. Ce dernier ne pris pas le temps de répondre, se contenant de regarder l'inconnu sous plusieurs coutures. S'il était un ennemi, il aurait comme cela une petite longueur d'avance sur lui. Connaitre son adversaire pour mieux le vaincre.

\- STILES ! hurla soudainement une voix de femme qui semblait empreinte de rage. Tu ne peux pas nous échapper ! Tu entends ?! Tu es à nous !

Le sang de Derek se glaça, il ne sut pas quoi faire dans cette situation car il reconnaissait cette voix aussi tranchante qu'un couteau, cette voix furieuse et incontrôlée. C'était celle de "la Chasseuse". Derek pensa qu'il valait mieux partir tout de suite car si elle voulait récupérer l'inconnu, ni lui ni Scott ne pourrait la battre.

Pourquoi ne pas le laisser ici même dans la forêt, dans ce cas ? Car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux yeux plein de gratitude du jeune homme quand il l'avait reconnu. Ce pouvait-il qu'il le connaisse aussi ? Où que cela mène, Scott fit signe qu'il fallait mieux prendre ce fameux Stiles avec eux et voir ce qu'il lui voulait. Derek acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ramassa le corps inerte. Ils devaient maintenant déguerpir le plus rapidement possible sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Sans le savoir Derek et Scott prièrent chacun leur tour pour que "la Chasseuse" ne les retrouve pas.


	2. 1) Les renseignements

1.

Les renseignements

 _« Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis » - Francis Ford Coppola._

Le quartier général du clan des "Chaos Wolves" se situait en plein milieu des usines désaffectées. C'était assez pratique, il fallait dire, pour rester discret. Ici, aucun ennemi ne pouvait venir sans se faire remarquer au préalable. Enfin, du moins, toute personnes connues comme telles.

C'était un grand loft ancien qui contenait assez de chambre pour loger tout le gang et dont les locaux devaient au moins dater de la première vague d'industrialisation du début du siècle dernier. En réalité, l'endroit était paradoxal : si perdu dans un quartier où personne n'allait plus, que nul ne pouvait le trouver et pourtant si bruyant qu'il était impossible de s'y déplacer sans que tout le gang ne sache exactement où l'on se trouvait.

Les membres des CW adoraient ce loft, surtout qu'il appartenait à Derek depuis peu. Cela avait été leur petit cocon au milieu des batailles harassantes. Chacun avait ajouté sa touche personnelle, comme le canapé du salon aux carreaux rouges et orange qu'avait apporté Paige, la petite amie de Derek, et qui mettait, selon ses dires, « de la couleur dans cette pièce toute tristounette. » Cela avait fait bien fait rire les garçons, car, Derek l'avoua, le sofa était d'une terrible laideur.

Il y avait aussi quelques photographies de la famille Hale prises des années plus tôt, accrochées au mur. La plupart étaient défraichies, brulées de moitié, et il fallait se concentrer pour distinguer les visages souriants des enfants.

Sur quelques unes d'entre elles, la défunte mère de Derek, Laura et Cora, Talia Hale, faisait son apparition. Elle était morte bien des années plus tôt, mais jamais personne ne parlait d'elle car son souvenir était trop douloureux dans les mémoires, particulièrement celle de Derek.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, se trouvait sur l'un des canapés défoncés du salon, à coté de sa sœur Laura. Il avait demandé à tout son clan de le rejoindre au loft le plus rapidement possible, et le soir même, ils se trouvaient tous réunis dans le vieil entrepôt. Le chef du gang n'avait rien voulu dévoiler sur les raisons de leur venu subite ni par téléphone ni en attendant l'arrivée des retardataires.

Au début, personne n'avait compris étant donné que la réunion hebdomadaire était prévue au lendemain. Mais ils avaient vite senti que le garçon brun endormi sur l'un des canapés ne devait pas y être étrangé. Ils s'étaient tous regardés avec des mines surprises et les chuchotements avaient ainsi commencés. Personne ne connaissait le garçon. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Et que faisait-il au sien du quartier général des "Chaos Wolves" ?

Tous, le regardèrent un air méfiant, qui que le garçon puisse être il pouvait encore s'agir un ennemi. La tension ne cessait de monter en attendant que Derek prenne la parole. Mais celui-ci restait la tête basse et les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Ses yeux vert-gris étaient plongés dans le vide comme s'il cherchait les mots à annoncer à ses associés.

En face de lui, Boyd, Erica et Isaac, qui étaient assis sur le canapé à carreau rouge et orange de Paige, commençaient à s'impatienter.

Cette dernière essayait de capter le regard de celui à qui son cœur appartenait par des petits mouvements de têtes. Ses iris d'un brun doux allaient d'un bras à l'autre de Derek en passant par son cuir chevelu sans qu'il ne bougeât.

Si seulement l'un d'eux s'était douté des questions qui fusaient à toute vitesse dans l'esprit de leur chef, peut-être auraient-ils eu l'air moins inquiet ? Car, en réalité, Derek ne cherchait pas comment leur annoncer ce qu'il avait à leur dire mais il fouillait au plus profond de sa mémoire pour se rappeler, où, et dans quelles circonstances il avait déjà vu le garçon endormi, duquel il avait déjà oublié le nom, si tant est qu'il le connaisse. Ah, ce que cela avait le don d'être énervant ! L'effort était vain.

Peter, l'oncle de Derek, fut le premier à oser le déranger dans sa réflexion en se raclant ostensiblement la gorge. Le chef de clan releva la tête d'un air étonné. En réalité, perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué que tous ses associés étaient arrivés. Ses sourcils se froncèrent comme s'il était contrarié par une pensée. Aux yeux de Paige, il avait rarement était plus beau qu'à ce moment là. Elle aimait son visage quand il se concentrait pour trouver une solution à un problème.

En quelques secondes, sa petite-amie fut déçu car son expression changea radicalement. Derek se leva et vint, tel le chef qu'il était, se placer au centre de son auditoire. Il commença à tourner sur lui-même pour distinguer chaque visage familier et la lueur d'incompréhension qui étincelait à l'intérieur de ceux-ci.

\- Tout à l'heure, avec Scott, nous sommes tombés sur ce garçon à la limite entre notre territoire et celui du SM, commença-t-il en désignant Stiles d'un vague signe de main.

\- C'est plutôt lui qui nous est tombé dessus ! s'exclama vivement Scott, coupant la parole à son chef.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir et menaçant. D'un seul coup d'œil il lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se la boucle s'il ne voulait pas finir en offrande à leur ennemi et que c'était la dernière fois qu'il interviendrait sans autorisation.

Derek repris donc la parole et expliqua dans les moindres détails leur rencontre avec Stiles. Bien sûr, il n'omit pas de parler de la "Chasseuse" dont la voix avait résonnait dans toute la forêt, peu après la turbulente … entrée en contact entre le garçon et le chef des Chaos Wolves.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas laissé là-bas ? demanda une belle blonde qui répondait au nom d'Erica. On se fiche bien de ce gamin, non ? Si SM le recherche laissons-le-lui.

\- On va s'attirer des ennuis avec ça, ajouta Peter un peu trop fort.

Derek serra les dents. Ce que les membres de son gang pouvaient être pénibles quand ils le voulaient ! Il était le chef, il prenait les décisions. Ils n'avaient pas à contester ses choix.

\- Les circonstances ont fait que je l'ai emmené ici, point final. Je vous ai demandé de venir pour que vous soyez présent lors de son explication.

Il avait réprimé une réponse plus cinglante mais avait tout de même gardé un ton ferme. Erica se renfrogna un peu et s'enfonça dans son siège. Elle n'était pas venue pour se faire rabrouer. Mais à l'inverse d'elle, qui accepta tout de même la réponse de son chef, Peter continua le débat.

\- Je pense qu'on s'en tape que ce type te connaisse. C'est une affaire entre toi et lui.

Derek se retourna vivement en direction de celui qui l'avait défié et lui lança un regard encore plus noir que celui dont avait eu le droit Scott quelques minutes auparavant. Cependant son oncle continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il le défier ouvertement.

Chacun savait, plus ou moins, que Peter était jaloux de son neveux et qu'il aurait toujours aimé prendre sa place de leader. La plupart pensait Derek fou de garder entre ses rangs un homme si avide de pouvoir. Mais le chef de clan avait toujours pensé que les liens du sang qui les unissaient, étaient assez forts pour que son oncle ne tente rien contre lui.

\- On ne s'en « tape » pas, comme tu dis. Car il ne faut pas oublier que "The Shadow's Mask" le recherche et que par conséquent il a potentiellement des informations sur eux.

\- En plus, il doit être très important à leurs yeux : la "Chasseuse" a tout de même employé les mots « tu es à nous », ajouta Scott en essayant d'imiter la voix rageuse qu'il avait entendu quelques heures plus tôt dans la forêt.

Cette fois, Derek ne le rabroua pas puisque son intervention, même si elle n'avait pas réussi à détendre l'atmosphère avec cette piètre imitation de la "Chasseuse", avait au moins le mérite d'avoir coupé court les protestations. Il lui lança donc, à la place, un regard empreint de gratitude.

Derek retourna s'asseoir dans un silence pesant. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le garçon se réveille. Breaden soupira, elle n'était pas de ceux qui pouvait rester bien tranquilement sur une chaise pendant des heures. Parce qu'en réalité personne ne savait combien de temps durerait le demi-coma de Stiles. Il pouvait tous aussi bien continuer à dormir pendant deux jours entiers, que se réveiller dans l'immédiat.

\- Je vais faire un tour dehors, appelez moi s'il reprend connaissance, annonça Derek ne se levant.

Ce dernier voulait absolument quitter cette pièce où la tension était à couper au couteau. Il sortit sur la terrasse qui était en réalité le toit d'une usine abandonnée, et se sentit instantanément mieux. L'air frais du soir balayait doucement sa peau tout était si calme est reposant. D'où il était, il pouvait voir les lumières de la ville au loin. A peine une centaine de mètres séparait ces dernières de la vieille zone industrielle mais il paraissait à Derek, qu'il s'agissait d'un autre monde. A la fois si loin et si proche. Familier et inaccessible.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la ville : l'hôpital qui surplombait les aléatoires de ses étages vertigineux et les rues encore animées en ce soir d'hiver. C'était à peine s'il ne pouvait pas entendre, ou du moins imaginer, les rires joyeux s'envoler vers les étoiles.

Perdu dans ses contemplations, ne fit pas attention au bruit derrière lui. Paige avait escaladé la fenêtre qui leur servait de porte entre le loft et la terrasse, bien décider à rejoindre son petit-ami. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, alors elle l'avait suivit discrètement jusqu'à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait aucune preuve que ce soit la menace du SM qui créait toutes ses tensions au sein du groupe mais elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Elle était, elle aussi, songeuse car Paige n'était pas comme la plupart des autres membres du clan, elle était plus posée plus réfléchit et elle pouvait bien sentir que le nouveau gang pouvait indirectement faire sauter le sien en éclat.

Elle s'approcha doucement de Derek et entoura le bras gauche de son petit-ami avec les siens. Elle posa ensuite son menton sur son épaule et dut pour cela se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Sans un regard pour elle, Derek pris la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et en caressa le dos de son pouce.

Ils auraient pu rester dans cette position pendant une éternité, se contentant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Ils auraient pu en oublier le monde pour seulement se concentrer sur la chaleur que dégager chacun de leur corps. Ils étaient bien.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda finalement Paige d'une voix si douce qu'on aurait dit qu'elle sortait d'un nuage.

Derek tourna la tête dans sa direction et fut émerveillé par sa beauté même quand son air était grave ses yeux continuait de lui sourire. La commissure des lèvres de Derek se leva légèrement. Non bien sûr que non, rien ne le tracasser puisqu'elle était à ses cotés.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, juste en dessous de son grain de beauté qui ornait sa paupière inférieure gauche et déposa un baiser sur son front. Paige ferma les yeux, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucunes autres réponses.

Soudain un bruit retentit dans la maison. Les deux amoureux se retournèrent en direction du cri, sur leurs gardes. Ils auraient été incapables de dire combien de temps ils étaient resté dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais une chose était sûr le moment était passé.

Quelques minutes auparavant, Scott était toujours dans le salon que, un à un, les membres du gang avait déserté. Il jouait sur son téléphone portable pour tuer le temps. Il avait décidé de ne pas quitter la pièce pour prévenir les autres quand leur invité impromptu se réveillerait. Il commençait vraiment à trouver le temps long. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas être au quartier général mais il avait bien d'autre chose à faire que de veiller sur un homme endormi, qui pouvait encore bien roupiller pendant la semaine à venir.

Il venait de gagner son énième niveau quand Stiles commença à bouger.

\- Il se réveille, dit doucement Scott.

Il rangea son portable et alla s'asseoir fasse à l'invité. Ce dernier semblait émerger tout doucement et finalement ouvrit les yeux.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tu es un vrai loir, toi, dis donc ! s'exclama Scott à une vingtaine de centimètre de son visage.

Distance que Stiles dut juger trop courte car il poussa un cri.

Derek arriva en trombe dans le salon, suivit de près par Paige. Il balaya la pièce du regard pour savoir d'où venait le hurlement. Il vit très vite Scott à coté de son hôte qui paraissait maintenant complètement réveillé. Il ne mit pas longtemps non plus à déduire que le bruit venait de là. Il lança un regard menaçant à Scott qui se poussa pour lui laisser sa place.

\- Qui es-tu et que me veux-tu ? interrogea Derek énervé d'une voix ferme et tranchante.

\- Nous devrions peut-être lui laisser un peu plus de temps, intervient Paige en posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son petit-ami qui s'était assis sur la table basse. Il doit encore être sous le choc. Si j'étais à sa place je me demanderais plutôt ce que, toi, tu me veux.

\- Répond.

Derek n'écouta pas les bons conseils de sa petite-amie. Ce garçon les mettait tous en danger et surtout il menaçait sa place de leader, alors il avait intérêt à lui répondre rapidement s'il ne voulait pas être livré au SM.

\- Je ... Je…Je suis Stiles et je… te cherchais pour que...

Les membres des Chaos Wolves, qui étaient finalement tous revenu dans le salon en entendant le cri, lui jetèrent des regards choqués pour certains, et amusés pour d'autres. Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant qu'il avait surement dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas due. Oui c'était cela ! Lui, un simple inconnu, venait de tutoyer le chef d'un gang.

\- Euh, je vous cherchais pour que vous... se reprit-il en lançant un regard aux autres puis à Derek et ne sachant pas si ce qu'il allait dire allait faire un scandale.

Derek lui lança un regard insistant qui pouvait très bien signifier « crache le morceau gamin où je t'étrangle ici même et dans la seconde. »

\- Pourquevousmeprotégezenéchangedemonaide, finit-il par dire à toute vitesse et à voix basse.

\- Quoi ? demanda tout le monde en cœur.

Stiles ferma les yeux et pensa que son heure était venu. Le chef du clan allait le tuer dans son salon morbide qui devait déjà avoir été tâché de sang à plusieurs reprises. Un meurtre de plus ou un de moins ne changerait pas grand-chose à son impressionnant palmarès. Oui, c'était certain, il ne reverrait plus jamais son père et son meilleur ami. C'était définitivement trop bête de mourir ainsi.

\- Répète plus lentement et plus fort, claqua la voix de Derek comme un fouet.

\- Je vous cherchais pour que vous puissiez me protéger et en échange je vous aide.

Des rires amusés s'élevèrent dans la pièce en même temps que des hoquets de stupeur. Mais qui pouvait bien être ce gamin ? Aucun membres des "Chaos Wolves" n'avait entendu parler de lui jusqu'à présent et voilà qu'il était recherché par le gang le plus puissant de toute la ville !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire que j'ai besoin d'aide ? renchérit Derek qui était resté impassible.

\- J'ai des informations sur tes... vos ennemis et je possède... la... double vue.

Peter pouffa de rire et certains autres le suivirent. Le gamin ne manquait pas d'air ! Voilà qu'il était une sorte de voyant ! Oh, non vraiment, l'oncle de Derek ne pu plus s'arrêter de rire.

Le chef du clan, se leva, visiblement à la limite de la patience. Sa jugulaire se dilatait au rythme de son cœur qui était, soit dit en passant, beaucoup trop élevé. Stiles allait devoir s'expliquer bien vite s'il voulait rester en vie. Décidément, il avait, en une dizaine de minutes, risqué la mort bien plus de fois que la normale.

\- Tu te fous de nous ! aboya Scott.

\- Non, je... C'est vrai, je vous jure !

Les yeux de Stiles s'étaient écarquillés de peur. Si personne ne le croyait, il était mal parti. Pour la énième fois, il crut que son heure était arrivée et, véritablement, il commençait à en avoir assez de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux chaque minute.

-Passons, dit Laura en prenant la place que son frère avait occupée, pour couper court à l'affrontement entre les deux garçons. Quelles sont tes informations ?

Stiles réfléchit un petit instant, car après tout, il n'était pas difficile pour le gang de récupérer les informations et de le faire disparaitre ensuite. Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux ambre avant qu'il n'ajoute une condition.

\- Je ne vous le dirai qu'une fois que vous aurez promis de me protéger de SM.

\- Si ce sont des informations que nous n'avons pas, d'accord, accepta Laura.

Derek lui jeta un regard noir car il était le seul ici habilité à prendre une telle décision. Il n'aimait pas là manie qu'avait ses membres de saper son autorité constamment. Comme pouvait-il paraître menaçant, s'il ne s'avait même pas s'imposer dans son propre gang ?

\- Liam Dumbar, anciennement de votre gang est le "Capitaine" du SM. Lydia Martin, qui a fait parti des CK est la "Banshee" et Mason Hewitt de la BC, est le "Noir", sortit Stiles d'un bloc sans que quiconque ne puisse l'interrompre.

Tous les regards s'étaient retournés dans sa direction. Définitivement le gamin était épatant si les informations qu'il donnait étaient vraies alors elles représentaient bien leur pensant d'or !

Les rires s'étaient tus et toutes les mines étaient songeuses. Personne ne pouvait dire avec certitude si l'annonce était vraie ou fausse. C'était aussi le cas de Malia, qui voulu en avoir le cœur net. Elle s'avança jusqu'au niveau de Laura, sa cousine, et fixa Stiles dans les yeux. Bien qu'elle aurait été incapable de dire si elle y discernait la vérité, elle était au moins presque sûre que le garçon ne mentait pas.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? demanda-t-elle aussi peu aimablement que son cousin.

\- Premièrement, je l'ai « vu », répondit Stiles d'une voix tremblotante qui fit rire Peter. Deuxièmement, je les ai... comment dire... côtoyé quelques temps. Et troisièmement ça se déduit.

L'oncle de Derek perdit immédiatement son sourire. Rêvait-il ou le gamin venait d'insinuer qu'ils étaient idiots ? Il se mit à grogner étant donner qu'il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un imbécile. Il ne s'était agit que de lui, Stiles aurait depuis longtemps disparu de l'appartement mais c'était, à son grand malheur, Derek qui commandait. Le bousier dans lequel ce dernier avait enfoncé son gang en ramenant le garçon ici, était le sien. Peter ne comptait pas s'en occuper, du moins pas de trop près…

\- Si vous avez remarqué, Lydia, Mason et Liam sont tous parti il y a un mois des gangs qu'ils avaient infiltrés. Et à votre avis, pourquoi ?

\- C'est exactement à ce moment que l'on a trouvé l' _Objet_! s'exclama Laura comme si un déclic avait eu lieu dans son esprit.

Ah, l' _Objet,_ le graal des gangs qui donnait le pouvoir de gouverner toute la ville. Les différents clans étaient à sa rechercher depuis plusieurs mois, pour ne pas dire années mais c'était finalement les membres de "Chaos Wolves" qui l'avait trouvé en premier, il y avait à peine un mois de cela. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de s'en servir.

Cette fois s'en était trop le visage de Derek se para d'un rictus qu'il n'avait jamais présenté avant. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux jetaient de tels éclairs que quiconque aurait croisé son regard se serait senti en danger. Le leader des "Chaos Wolf" était sur le bord de l'explosion.

Il était le chef, bordel de merde ! De quel droit ses subalternes se permettaient-il de révéler leur secret à de parfait inconnus ?

Paige, d'un calme olympien comme toujours, fut la seule à voir la terrible lueur dans les yeux de son petit ami. Elle voyait bien, à sa respiration haletante, qu'il était sur le point de d'avouer à tout le monde ses quatre vérités. Il n'était pourtant pas un chef excessif, il considérait qu'il donnait assez d'importance aux intuitions de tous pour qu'ils puissent lui faire confiance. Mais, le fait était qu'ils prenaient abusivement des libertés et n'agissaient pas dans l'intérêt du gang. Peut-être, Derek leur en laissait-il trop finalement ?

Paige vint près de son petit-ami et lui attrapa la main pour le calmer elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de réussir mais elle aurait au moins le mérité d'essayer.

Au contact de leurs deux peaux, la respiration de Derek se calma un peu. Bientôt il inspira et expira à un débit presque régulier. Il plongea son regard vert dans celui plus sombres de sa petite-amie et la remercia d'un signe de tête. Celle-ci répondit par une simple pression sur sa main rien n'était plus normal.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Derek, je savais que vous l'avez trouvé il y a un mois. Je l'avais aussi vu, annonça Stiles d'une voix calme, ayant remarqué l'excès de colère du chef de gang.

Un silence tendu s'installa dans le salon du loft. Personne n'osait parler, de peur de se faire trouer la peau par le chef, qui lui, était trop irrité pour entamer une conversation. Il déambula de la fenêtre à la table basse et de la table à la fenêtre. En réalité, il ne se souciait guère plus de son propre gang indocile que du SM qui semblait prendre de plus en plus d'importance. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour que le reste de ses membres le considère trop faible et aillent rejoindre un autre clan comme l'avaient déjà fait plusieurs personnes ?

Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte de ce que Paige avait deviné des semaines plus tôt : les SM étaient tant une menace hors de son gang qu'à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait dire le nombre de tension que ce dernier pouvait encore accumuler avant d'imploser. Derek était très songeur car la menace se profiler, lente et invisible, comme des termites qu'on ne découvre qu'une fois le bois totalement rongé et irrécupérable.

\- Tu sais, mon petit, commença Peter, rompant ainsi le silence anxiogène qui s'était installé dans le salon. Ton troisièmement et deuxièmement décrédibilisent ton premièrement. Si tu as côtoyé les membres de SM et que l'on peut le déduire alors tes informations ne confirment en rien le fait que tu possède la double vue.

Ah ! Cette question Stiles s'y était attendue. Bien entendu, il était difficile pour quiconque d'admettre que le jeune homme puisse être voyant. C'était bien trop surnaturel pour que tout le monde y adhère. D'un coté, la méfiance à cet égard était aussi naturelle que justifiée. Ceux qui accepter sa double-vue sans soupçon étaient les plus idiots.

\- Pourquoi, les membres du SM me voudraient-ils vivants si je ne la possédais pas ? répondit l'intéressé en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Ils m'auraient simplement tué sur le coup, si tant est qu'ils se soient un jour préoccupés de moi, car seul ma double-vue leur est utile.

A cette réponse, l'oncle de Derek resta interdit.

\- Et toc ! fit Stiles triomphalement.

Ce fut à cet instant que ses yeux ambre croisèrent le regard sombre de Scott. Ce dernier faisait une tête étrange : il fronçait les sourcils comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il y avait autre chose... Stiles pencha la tête sur le coté droit, en pensant que ce nouvel angle de vue l'aiderait à décrypter ce visage, pour le moins, soucieux.

Après quelques instants de réflexion le jeune homme n'avait trouvé que peu d'explication satisfaisante. Peut-être, Scott, était-il pris d'un horrible mal de ventre ou d'une affreuse envie d'aller aux toilettes ? A moins que le problème ne vienne de la personne à qui était destiné le regard, au quel cas, peut-être, Stiles, avait-il dit une bêtise ?

Il fut pris d'un hoquet de surprise en se remémorant ces dernières paroles. Merde ! Il n'était pas chez lui ici, et il faisait déjà son impertinent !

Peter s'esclaffa de rire, au grand soulagement de l'« invité ». L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année mit l'un de ses mains sur son ventre et bascula sa tête en arrière, dans une parfaite imitation d'un bougre. Son rire était gras et fort comme jamais sa famille ne l'avait entendu avant.

\- Il me plaît bien ce petiot, avoua Peter sous les regards intrigués du gang.

\- On se fout qu'il te plaise ou non, siffla immédiatement Derek entre ses dents alors qu'il était resté en arrière.

Le silence fut instantané, les quelques personnes qui avaient suivi Peter dans la rigolade se turent. Le chef venait d'aboyer alors ils se faisaient petits. Ce n'aurait pas été sage de s'opposer à lui, à cet instant précis. Tout de monde pouvait voir qu'il était à cran.

La tension remonta et Paige regretta que son petit ami eut été si dur, car, il fallait avouer, ce petit moment de rire avait eu pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais l'instant était passé et tous avaient récupéré leurs mines sombres.

\- Est-ce tout, euh, quel est ton nom, déjà ? demanda Paige de sa voix douce et paisible en s'approchant de nouveau du canapé où se trouvait son hôte improvisé.

\- Stiles, répondit l'intéressé. Je les ai tout vus, je veux dire sans leur masque. La"Chasseuse"est la nièce de Kate Argent.

Braeden frappa du poing sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil à coté duquel elle se tenait. Ses cheveux noirs de jais qui contrastaient avec sa peau maronnée se mirent à virevolter autour de son visage. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ! C'était pour cette raison qu'elles avaient toutes deux des techniques de combat très similaire !

\- Cela explique pourquoi le SM était bien averti sur les CK, déduit Danny qui jusqu'alors était resté très silencieux.

\- Oui mais pas que, confirma Stiles. Ils savent qui vous êtes, à quoi vous ressemblez, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Ils peuvent passer à côté de vous sans que vous le sachiez. Il est donc très simple pour eux de récolter des informations. Par exemple _,_ la"Kitsune"est la jeune femme asiatique que tout le monde a vue devant le bar… dirons-nous peu orthodoxe au nord de la ville.

Tous comprirent que par ces mots que Stiles parlait du bordel installé en périphérie de Beacon Hill. Il fallait passer devant pour rejoindre le centre ville à partir du vieil entrepôt qui contenait le quartier général des "Chaos Wolves", alors les membres avaient souvent l'occasion de voir ceux qui y trainaient.

La prostitution était illégale mais l'établissement se trouvait dans la partie la moins prospère de Beacon Hill alors les agents de police laissait courir, tant qu'il ne posait pas problème. Et les flics savaient qu'ordonner sa fermeture aurait fait jaillir un scandale en l'exposant aux regards de tous.

\- C'est elle ?! s'écrièrent deux des membres des Chaos Wolves en même temps.

\- Ce n'est pas une prostituée mais il lui est très facile de récolter des renseignements de la part des filles. Elle les protège contre des clients trop violents ou trop insistants, en échange des informations qu'elles peuvent récolter.

Tous avaient pris des mines songeuses. Il avait été assez simple pour Stiles d'enflammer chacun des membres avec ses révélations audacieuses. Ils étaient friands d'en savoir plus, encore et encore, de plus ils n'avaient maintenant plus aucun doute sur la véracité de l'histoire du jeune homme.

Pourtant il restait un membre qui se mettait à l'écart et ne prenait pas part à l'éphorie générale : c'était Derek. Quoi que les autres puissent en penser, il avait du mal à se réjouir de ces révélations. Savoir l'apparence physique ou les noms de ses ennemis était une chose mais elle n'aider en rien à les battre. Pour cela, il lui aurait fallut des renseignements sur leurs qualités et leurs points faibles.

\- C'est bien joué de la part du chef de SM, commenta quelqu'un derrière Laura que Stiles ne put identifier, à demi-voix, craignant surement de s'attirer les foudres de son supérieur.

\- Mais maintenant qu'on sait qui est la "Kitsune", et la façon dont elle informe le SM, on peut discrètement lui fournir de fausses informations à propos de nous ou de l' _Objet_! s'enthousiasma Cora.

Les chuchotements s'élevèrent de plus en plus forts car chacun avait une idée de bobards qu'ils pourraient raconter au SM. Les plus extravagants fairont passer les membres des "Chaos Wolves" pour des loups-garous doté d'une intelligence surpuissante ou encore d'autres dirpnt que l' _Objet_ n'avait en réalité jamais existé, ce qui, il fallait reconnaitre, était une idée plutôt ingénieuse.

Alors que la moitié du gang semblait s'être lancé dans un concours puéril, à qui inventerait le meilleur mensonge, Paige remarqua les yeux rougis de Stiles. Elle pensa qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, peut-être à cause de l'énorme pression qui venait de le quitter ou bien parce qu'un nouveau poids venait de s'ajouter à ses épaules : ses révélations avaient surement signé son arrêt de mort.

Elle s'avança donc dans sa direction et pausa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle était si douce et si gentille que Stiles ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait faire parti d'un gang. Il avait côtoyé assez de clan pour être sûr que n'importe quel membre d'un système pareil, perd son individualité. Il ne pense plus que par le groupe et pour le groupe. Parfois même il arrête de penser et ne fait que suivre le chef.

Les membres d'un gang ne sont que des vases brisés qui se sont reconstruit ensemble à l'aide de tous leurs petits morceaux, pour ne former qu'une grande unité. Cela avait à la fois quelque chose de beau et de tragique.

Mais Paige, elle, était différente. Elle avait su garder sa propre identité, ses propres convictions au travers du formatage collectif. Pour ces raisons elle était envoutante, si forte et à la fois si faible. Simple et complexe.

\- Je sais à peu près tout sur eux. Je pouvais leur dire ce qui allait se passer en avance, avoua Stiles troublé par le regard de Paige sur lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils me retenaient…

Une lueur brillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille, ce que Stiles pris pour de la compassion. Dans ce regard il n'y avait ni jugement, ni critique. Il baissa la tête, confus.

\- Je ne leur ai pas dit que vous aviez trouvé l' _Objet_.

\- Tu les aides depuis le début ? demanda Paige de sa voix douce comme du velours.

\- Non. Cela fait juste deux semaines.

Le silence retomba, mais il était plus léger cette fois. Tous comprirent que les deux semaines avaient été éprouvantes à cause de la doube-vue de Stiles. La jeune fille avait toujours l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer ici-même, sur leur canapé, mais elle n'insista pas pour le faire parler. Après tout il ne la connaissait pas, il n'allait pas lui faire part de ses problèmes.

Derek était toujours un peu à l'écart, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il observé Paige et Stiles et n'aimait pas voir sa petite-amie aussi proche d'un ennemi potentiel. Pourtant, s'il lui avait fait confiance, il aurait su qu'elle n'avait aucune intention envers leur « invité ». C'était une femme intelligente et son apparente gentillesse n'était qu'une façade pour mettre ce dernier en confiance.

\- Après les deux semaines de pagaille, je suis sûr que la police est au courant maintenant, fit soudainement remarquer Scott.

Stiles sursauta. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette pièce et bien qu'une grande partie du gang soit encore en pleine discussion, certains étaient restés focalisé sur lui.

\- Elle n'a rien contre nous, pas une seule petite preuve, réfuta Cora.

\- Peut-être, mais ils peuvent nous surveiller. Ils n'auront pas de mal à trouver notre QG. Et de nous savoir terrés, dans un vieil entrepôt, ne fera qu'augmenter leurs soupçons à notre égard.

Les membres du gang qui s'étaient lancés dans le concours d'invention de mensonge, cessèrent leur conversation en attendant les propos de Scott.

La situation était plutôt alarmante : ils avaient l' _Objet_ mais n'avaient pas encore pu s'en servir contre les autres gangs et maintenant la police devenait elle aussi une menace !

\- Impossible que les flics aient aussi les identités des SM… intervient Erica. Ça leur fait encore un putain d'avantage !

Des grognements tant de rage que de jalousie se firent écouter. Personne ne voulait entendre encore une fois à quel point le SM était supérieur.

A ces grommellements Braeden répondit par un sourire malicieux. Elle avait déjà tout un plan en tête.

\- Sauf si on arrive à s'introduire dans le commissariat et leur filer les identités avec brio, exposa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important, coupa Paige avec une fermeté qui surprit Stiles. Si les choses se calment, ils vont détourner leur attention. Cela fait trois ans qu'ils n'ont rien vu et les gangs n'ont jamais perturbé Beacon Hills, donc ils laisseront tomber au bout d'un temps.

\- Là est le problème, à cause de l' _Objet_ ça peut vraiment dégénérer, fit remarquer les deux sœurs de Derek en même temps.

Leurs voix à tous, étaient tendues. Chacun cherchait une solution qui tardait à être trouvée. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps il leur restait avant que les membres de "Shadow's Mask" ne rappliquent ou bien que la police ne vienne les arrêter.

\- Oui, mais... commença Scott.

\- SUFFIT ! hurla Derek si fort que les murs de la pièce semblèrent en trembler.

Interloqué, tout le monde se tut et tourna la tête en direction de leur chef. Ils s'étaient vraiment emballés cette fois, sans penser aux conséquences. Ils parlaient devant Stiles comme s'il s'agissait déjà d'un des membres de leur gang. Ils l'avaient tous accueilli avec joie, les bras ouverts en se nourrissant des succulents renseignements qu'il avait sur leur principal ennemi. Mais ils semblaient avoir vite oublié une chose que Derek gardait en mémoire : Stiles avait trahi le SM en venant les voir, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas faire de même avec eux ?

Le leader des "Chaos Wolves" doutait des intentions du jeune homme. Certes, il avait dit vouloir être protégé mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante. Que lui avait réellement fait le SM ? Et que cherchait-il ?

Derek ne fit part à personne de ses suspicions, il se contenta d'avancer vers son « invité » en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il assit de nouveau sur la table basse, en position de force. Il était chef, telle était sa place.

\- Je résume, dit-il alors que personne d'autre n'osait prendre la parole. On connaît maintenant l'identité des cinq personnes déjà rencontrées du SM. On ne sait toujours pas le nombre de personne dans ce gang, ni l'identité du "Véritable Loup"et encore moins celle de leur chef. Donc Stiles, nous t'écoutons.

\- À votre avis, ils sont combien ? demanda l'intéressé à tout le monde en ignorant ostensiblement Derek.

Un sourire malicieux s'était emparé de ses lèvres comme s'il s'amuser à faire tourner son auditoire en bourrique. Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, ne se focalisèrent pas du tout sur l'attitude du jeune homme. Pas plus que sur Derek et son sourire amer.

Le chef croisa les bras tout en dévisageant Stiles de son regard vert-gris. Si le gamin voulait faire long feu parmi eux, il allait devoir apprendre le respect. L'insolence dont il faisait preuve n'avait encore jamais connu l'égal même les membres des gangs adverses lui montrer considération !

\- Je pencherai pour trente vu ce qu'ils ont réussi à faire en cinq mois, répondit Malia, la cousine de Derek.

\- Moi, je dirai seize à tout casser, rappliqua quelqu'un.

\- Plutôt une vingtaine.

\- Non, moi je suis d'accord avec Malia.

Les réponses fusèrent de toutes parts. Peter et Derek étaient les deux seuls qui ne semblaient pas vouloir répondre, ce qui réjouit Stiles. Finalement l'impertinence avait le don de cloué le bec des leaders.

Il garda son petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres en écoutant la réponse de chacun ils étaient sûrs qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux avait donné le bon compte.

\- Six ou sept, se fit entendre une voix rauque.

Stiles sursauta et les réponses cessèrent. Celui qui venait de parler n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivé. C'était à peine si Stiles avait remarqué ce grand homme, noir de peau, à la carrure impressionnante, tellement il était discret. Il pensa immédiatement que cela avait été une très grave erreur, même si l'homme ne semblait pas agressif, il aurait pu l'être dans d'autre circonstance et de là, négligé sa présence pouvait être fatal.

\- Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, sans laisser transparaitre la confusion dans laquelle il était.

\- Je me suis dit que s'ils avaient été plus, ils l'auraient montré pour nous faire peur. On n'en connaît que six, alors cela signifie qu'ils ne sont pas plus nombreux. Le chef est peut-être parmi ceux qu'on a déjà vu parmi, surement est-ce le"Véritable Loup" _,_ ou sinon c'est un septième membre qui n'a jamais fait son apparition en public.

L'homme à la voix rauque, qui n'était autre que Boyd, pris un air renfrogné – ou plutôt garda l'air renfrogné qu'il arborait déjà – et croisa ses bras musclés sur sa poitrine. Il ne sourit pas, restant impassible devant une quelconque réaction de Stiles.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, s'était mit à sourire.

\- Eh bien tu ne parles pas beaucoup mais tu es très observateur ! Ils sont sept : le "Véritable Loup" est...

Stiles se tut brutalement. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le lointain, et plus les secondes s'écoulaient plus il devenait pâle. Son regard ambre luisait d'une leur étrange, comme s'il était face au Diable en personne.

Les membres des Chaos Wolves commencèrent à chuchoter, se demandant ce qui arrivé à leur hôte. Celui-ci repris ses esprits au bout d'une minute qui avait semblé durer une éternité. Cependant il ne repris pas de couleur, il semblait horriblement paniqué. Son souffle se raccourcit, et ses membres se mirent à tremblait.

Les chuchotements se firent entendre de plus belle, maintenant chacun exposait sa théorie sur la raison de l'état de Stiles. Ils s'étaient tous imperceptiblement rapproché du jeune homme pour mieux décrypter son expression. Les uns disaient qu'il était devenu fou les autres le pensaient pris de démence.

\- Stiles ? appela doucement Paige en agitant sa main devant les yeux du jeune homme pour le faire réagir.

La technique fonctionna car il sursauta. Ses yeux se fixèrent non pas sur la femme devant lui mais directement vers Derek qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce devant le spectacle.

\- Ils arrivent, annonça-t-il comme une sentence.

Les chuchotements se firent de plus en plus fébriles. Personne ne semblait vouloir entendre ce que Stiles avait à dire. Enfin, il y avait bien un homme qui s'amusait de la situation : c'était Peter. L'oncle de Derek arborait un sourire décontracté, alors qu'il était assis au fond de l'un des fauteuils moelleux du salon.

\- Qui ça, gamin? demanda-t-il toujours amusé.

\- "The Shadow's Mask" _,_ répondit simplement Derek, au grand désarroi de son parent.

Il se leva immédiatement et se posta devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'avenue principale de la zone industrielle. Il tira les rideaux juste assez largement pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passé dehors.

Paige le rejoignit immédiatement et dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir l'extérieur à dessus de d'épaule de son petit-ami. La rue était calme, pas une lumière n'était en vue. Paige soupira de soulagement en pensant qu'il restait un espoir pour que leurs ennemis ne viennent pas.

\- Comment connaissent-ils l'emplacement de notre QG ? demanda-t-elle à Derek d'une voix si basse que lui seul entendit.

\- Aucune putain d'idée, je ne sais même pas s'ils vont vraiment venir.

Pendant ce temps tous les regards n'étaient tournés vers en direction de Stiles. La plupart était dubitatifs : il ne croyait pas vraiment à l'histoire de double-vue du jeune homme mais en même temps, une autre partie d'eux était tout de même inquiète. Et s'il disait vrai ? Si le SM était vraiment en marche vers eux, il ne pourrait pas éviter l'affrontement.

Stiles était, lui aussi, préoccupé. Il n'était pas encore sur que les CW le protégeraient face à leur ennemi. Il garda la tête basse, redoutant qu'on le tienne responsable des prochains événements qu'il avait su prédire.

Scott, quant à lui semblait dans un autre monde. Il pianotait tranquillement sur son téléphone, assis confortablement sur l'un des canapés. C'était à la limite s'il n'avait pas posé ses pieds sur la table basse et ne demandait pas un jus d'orange. Trop concentré sur son joujou il ne vit pas le regard de Malia posé sur lui.

\- Scott, ça ne t'intéresse pas ? Si on te dérange il faut le dire !

Le ton cinglant de la cousine de Derek le surpris. Il sursauta et tenta de ranger son portable dans la poche de sa veste mais Malia lui attrapa le bras avait qu'il n'ait pu finir son geste. Mon Dieu ce qu'elle était forte ! Scott tenta de lui résister mais elle lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

Heureusement pour elle, il ne s'était pas verrouillé le jeune homme n'avait même pas pensé à quitter la conversation sur laquelle il était en train de parler. Elle haussa les sourcils. « Ce que les hommes pouvaient être discrets ! », pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

De : _« Scott »_

À : _« Mon Amour »_

 _Vous allez devoir annuler car venir maintenant serait problématique pour moi. Je n'ai même pas cinq minutes de pause. Tant pis pour cette sortie de couple, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas gueuler…_

De : _« Mon Amour »_

À : _« Scott »_

 _T'inquiète je lui dirai que ton travail est très aléatoire._

 _Bisous._

De : _« Scott »_

À : _« Mon Amour »_

 _Bisous._

Malia leva les yeux au ciel en tendant à Scott son téléphone. Elle lui lança un petit sourire narquois quand il déploya sa main à son tour pour récupérer son bien, et imita un baisé dans le vide. Les autres la regardèrent étrangement avant qu'elle ne leur explique qu'il était en train de parlait à « son amour » - elle mima des guillemets avec ses doigts, au moment ou elle prononça ses deux derniers mots -.

Laura et Cora se mirent à rire et les garçons lancèrent des sifflements aguicheurs. Scott, quant à lui, sauta sur Malia en grognant quelque chose comme : « Tu vas me le payer ! ».

Tout le monde rit aux chamailleries des deux adultes l'atmosphère se détendit. Même Stiles qui n'avait jusque là pas dit un mot, esquissa un léger sourire.

Mais le moment d'allégresse fut de courte durée. Derek et Paige, toujours postés devant la fenêtre virent une lumière à l'angle de la rue. Personne sain d'esprit n'allait dans une zone industrielle désaffectée en plein nuit, ce ne pouvait être que les membres de SM. Leurs mains qui tenaient chacune celle de l'autre, se serrèrent en même temps que leur cœur.

\- Eteignez les lumières, ordonna Derek d'une voix froide. Inutile qu'il sache en plus où se trouve exactement le loft.

En effet, il aurait été facile à leur ennemis masqués de deviner la place exacte du quartier générale des "Chaos Wolves" car nulle autre fenêtre n'était éclairée.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, maintenant seulement éclairée par la lumière de la Lune. Tous les muscles étaient tendus et les yeux furetaient dans le noir, à la recherche du moindre indice d'agression. On se serait cru sur un champ de bataille, avant qu'elle n'éclate, quand les soldats attendent l'offensive adverse pour déclarer la guerre.

\- "THE CHAOS WOLVES "! ON EST VENU POUR STILES ! RENDAIT LE NOUS ET TOUT SE PASSERA DANS LE PLUS GRAND CALME ! cria une femme dans la rue.

Sa voix résonnait à travers les vitres avec une telle force qu'on aurait aisément pu croire qu'elle se trouver à l'intérieur du loft. Alors qu'elle s'attendait surement à une réponse immédiate, seules les respirations haletantes lui répondirent dans le noir de la pièce. C'était angoissant, personne n'osait bouger sans la permission de leur leader, car bien sûr s'était dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'ils ne contestaient plus son autorité.

\- La _"_ Banshee" _,_ informa Stiles d'une voix tremblante.

Le visage de Derek se tourna vers lui. Le jeune homme vit luire ses yeux à la lumière de la Lune, avait un air si déterminé que Stiles en frissonna.

Le chef était prêt à mener l'assaut.

\- On descend, ordonna-t-il avec force.

Les membres des Choas Wolves qui s'étaient déjà préparé à une éventuelle bataille grâce à l'avertissement de Stiles. Ils suivirent leur chef quand il s'engagea à l'intérieur du loft. Braeden jouait avec ses poignards en faisant rouler ses épaules moulées par une parfaite veste de cuir. Boyd, lui avait sa mine sombre habituelle. Celle qui semblait la plus inquiète, mis à part Stiles, était Paige. Son regard était fuyant et personne ne savait ce qui agiter son brillant cerveau.

\- Attendez ! Si vous voulez me garder vous devez me le dire maintenant, requerra Stiles avant que tous les membres des Chaos Wolves n'eussent passé la porte

\- Nous te l'avons promis Stiles. Tes renseignements nous ont été utiles, alors nous te protégerons, le rassura Laura en posant une main sur son épaule droite.

Son cœur se réchauffa et il se sentit en sécurité parmi tous ses guerriers émérites.

\- Dans ce cas je peux vous aider à gagner cette bataille avec le moins de blesser dans votre camp, affirma-t-il, captant ainsi l'attention de tous.

* * *

Charle Carval : merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaît ^^

Orionne hale potter stilinski : Merci à toi et voilà la suite que tu attendais

Kira (Guest) : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as eu les réponses que tu attendais ^^


	3. 2) L'affrontement

2.

L'affrontement

Au début du siècle dernier, James Watt Avenue avait fait la fierté de Beacon Hill, car c'était l'une des premières rues en goudron de toute la Californie. On l'avait ainsi recouverte pour faciliter le trafic des camions d'usine : James Watt Avenue était celle qui traversait toute la zone industrielle sur plus d'un miles. Le jour de son inauguration, le maire de l'époque l'avait qualifié de « route du progrès ». En même temps, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que seulement un peu plus d'un siècle plus tard, la belle avenue de goudron serait tombée dans l'oubli.

De nos jours, à Beacon Hill, personne ne connaissait son nom, c'était à peine si les habitants l'avaient déjà traversé. Les usines resplendissantes avaient lentement été abandonné et il ne restait maintenant plus que de vieux entrepôts à moitié effondrés.

La nature avait repris ses droits, petit à petit. Le lierre grimpant s'était accroché aux briques rouges des usines qu'il surplombait maintenant. Il y avait même un arbre qui avait poussé dans la fissure d'une dalle intérieur. Petit miracle de la nature que seuls les ratons laveurs et autres écureuils avaient déjà admiré. En réalité, la vieille zone industrielle était devenue un véritable petit écosystème. Faune et flore y vivaient en harmonie maintenant que les hommes avaient abandonné le terrain.

Enfin, ce n'était pas totalement exact, car il y avait toujours des humains qui habitaient ici, dans un grand loft au deuxième étage de l'un des entrepôts. On les appelait les Chaos Wolves.

Et ce jour là, James Watt Avenue était devenu le lieu d'un bien étrange spectacle…

Laura Hale était fatiguée, elle avait pris le travail très tôt ce matin-là alors il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des lustres. Elle bailla en maudissant son travail de serveuse dans l'un des bars de la ville. Ce n'était pas qu'elle appréciait servir des clients grognons et exigeants mais il lui fallait bien de l'argent et bien plus important, des informations. Des informations lui permettant d'aider le gang et d'avoir toujours un temps d'avance sur les autres. Enfin sauf pour The Shadows Mask. Mais cette fois, ils avaient un atout pour pouvoir un jour les battre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Voilà qu'elle était dans de beau drap, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se sentir groggy ! En effet, face à elle et au reste de son gang se trouvait les membres de The Shadows Mask.

Leurs ennemis étaient tout puissants à leur façon mais ce qui les rendait intouchables était leur anonymat. Chacun d'entre eux portait le masque qui leur était propre. La Chasseuse, le Capitaine, la Kitsune et les autres n'étaient reconnaissables qu'aux peintures qui ornaient leurs visages.

Finalement Laura pensa qu'ils avaient aussi dans leur rang quelqu'un de très intelligent pour avoir eu une telle idée. Brillant, même. On ne peut pas se battre contre un adversaire invisible. Alors, telle une guérilla destructrice, le SM avait pris de plus en plus de pouvoir jusqu'à mener les autres gangs au bord de leur auto-destruction. C'était tout bonnement du génie !

Elle scruta chaque masque cherchant une faille, une infime rayure comme un écho aux défauts humains qu'ils devaient cacher, mais rien. Ils étaient parfaits, intactes, invincibles. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de ses pensées. Son clan ne gagnerait pas si elle partait pessimiste. Ils pouvaient vaincre leur ennemi ; mieux ils savaient comment les vaincre.

Cependant Laura se souvint de la façon dont avait fini les explications de Stiles sur la meilleure façon de battre le SM, et se mordit la lèvre. Le jeune homme était futé, il avait passé assez de temps avec leurs ennemis pour connaitre chacun de leurs défauts, mais les membres des Chaos Wolves étaient bien trop fiers pour l'écouter. Alors qu'elle-même n'aimait pas qu'un inconnu ne vienne se mêler de leur affaire, elle avait admis l'utilité dont le voyant pouvait faire preuve.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi fallait-il que son clan n'en fasse qu'à sa tête le jour où elle était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'un lit bien moelleux ? D'ailleurs la mousse qui s'étendait sur le trottoir d'en face paraissait bien confortable… « Concentration ! », pensa-t-elle en se donnant une claque mentale.

La sœur de Derek nota l'absence du Véritable Loup, le soi-disant chef du clan adverse, mais n'en fut pas surprise, Stiles les avait prévenu qu'il n'était pas présent dans sa vision. Laura se demanda où il pouvait bien se cacher. L'idée qu'il les épiait peut-être en haut d'un immeuble délabré la fit frissonner.

Un ricanement sinistre s'éleva parmi The Shadows' Masks et finit de réveiller la jeune femme. Du côté des Chaos Wolves tous les muscles se tendirent comme si l'éclat suraigu avait été le signal du début des hostilités. Pourtant personne n'esquissa un geste. Alors Laura eut un éclair de lucidité, c'était évident, le SM menait la danse dans cette bataille. Même si Derek ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il était effrayé de la puissance de leur ennemi. Leur propre chef tremblait de peur… Ils étaient bien partis…

Ce fut la voix chuintante de la Banshee, pourvue de tout le mépris dont elle devait être capable, qui brisa le silence :

-À vous non plus, il n'a pas voulu vous dire la meilleure tactique pour nous battre ! Ne croyez pas ses petits yeux noisette de cocker quand il se fait passer pour un innocent. Sale petit…

Le Capitaine se racla la gorge pour faire taire sa coéquipière. Inutile de se perdre en discours superflu.

Bien que le masque cachait son visage, Laura pu aisément imaginer le rictus dédaigneux qui devait s'être installé sur le visage de son ennemi. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos face à une telle assurance. À côté d'elle, elle entendit la mâchoire d'Erica claquer dans le vide et sentit ses muscles se bander. Si elles s'étaient trouvées dans une bande dessinée, nul doute qu'une fumée épaisse lui serait sorti des oreilles, c'était limite si elle ne pouvait pas sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps dans le froid de la nuit.

-Et alors ? Cela ne fait qu'une heure que nous sommes avec lui alors que dans votre cas, il a eu deux semaines pour vous le dire. Et remarque qu'il ne l'a pas fait… Martin, cracha Erica sur le bord de l'explosion.

La Banshee hoqueta de surprise : elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Stiles leur ait révélé leurs identités si rapidement. Presque tous les membres du SM firent un pas en arrière, ébahis. Ils n'avaient jamais pensés que le voyant leur resterait fidèle mais ils ne s'étaient sûrement pas douté qu'il aurait pu les trahir en seulement une heure !

Erica eut un sourire satisfait de son effet. Tout ce qui pouvait déstabiliser leur adversaire était bon à prendre. Laura sentit ses membres se détendre peu à peu. Peut-être finalement l'affrontement n'aurait pas lieu, il suffirait de faire assez peur aux membres du SM pour qu'ils déguerpissent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus. La jeune femme se prit à rêver de nouveau de son lit douillet de sa couette qui l'attendait sagement chez elle. Dans son état d'épuisement, elle pensa que même un bout de carrelage au coin du feu lui aurait fait plaisir. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil que Stiles se mit à bouger et à s'avancer légèrement d'un pas. Il semblait nerveux, sa respiration était tremblante et ses mains trituraient le bas de son haut. Mais, Laura le vit prendre une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

-Je-je leur ai dit la meilleure façon de vous battre ! Cria le jeune homme avant de reculer d'un pas redoutant la réactions des personnes en face de lui.

La nouvelle sembla ébranler The Shadows' Mask. Laura remarqua, malgré sa fatigue, que leurs masques se relevèrent imperceptiblement, prouvant que leurs ennemis serraient la mâchoire. Ils avaient toujours réussit à sortir vainqueurs de leurs affrontements. Que ce soit contre Chaos Wolves, les plus jeunes de Bloody Chimera ou encore les plus âgés de Crazy Killers. Mais cette fois-ci, ils craignaient de perdre et de subir des dommages. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, il ne fallait pas qu'un membre soit paralysé un temps, sinon ils risqueraient de chuter. Ils n'allaient pas laisser passer cet affront que le jeune Stilinski leur avait fait. La "Chasseuse", qui était beaucoup plus encline à la colère, serra les poings et fit un pas en avant avec une aura menaçante.

-Quoi ?! Cria-t-elle en fusillant le voyant d'un regard noir.

*Flash-Back*

\- Dans ce cas je peux vous aider à gagner cette bataille avec le moins de blesser dans votre camp, affirma Stiles, captant ainsi l'attention de tous.

Le gang s'était figé et ils s'étaient retourné d'un seul homme vers Stiles, toujours assis sur le canapé. Malgré la pénombre, Stiles sentit que tous les regards étaient braqués, ou du moins, dans sa direction. Il se racla la gorge gênée et il hésita quelques secondes pour savoir si il devait prendre la parole sans attendre pour expliquer ses dires. Il réfléchit encore un moment si c'était la bonne décision à prendre mais il était trop tard maintenant pour faire demi-tour. Puis, de ce qu'il avait vu dans sa vision il était d'autant plus pressant qu'il les aide. Elle n'avait pas été clair et elle pouvait toujours changer en fonction des décisions qu'ils prendront. Stiles devait leur dire pour que la situation future ne s'empire pas.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea finalement Malia avec brusquerie car l'attente lui était insupportable.

-Je peux vous dire la meilleure combinaison pour gagner. L'adversaire qui sera plus en difficulté en fonction de qui il combat, expliqua Stiles avec entrain, heureux que quelqu'un ait pris l'initiative de prendre la parole car il avait été beaucoup trop impressionné pour parler en premier.

-Tu crois vraiment que l'on a besoin de toi ? Demanda froidement Jackson. On s'est toujours bien débrouillé avant que tu arrives et ça ne va pas changer.

Stiles n'apercevait pas le jeune homme mais il lui jeta tout de même un regard noir. Le voyant sourit narquoisement et il renifla de dédain face à cette réflexion stupide. Toute son appréhension s'était envolée dès que ces paroles avaient été prononcé avec hauteur. Il prit donc du plaisir en posant la question suivante pour que l'assemblée se sente penaude :

-Et bien dîtes-moi, combien de fois avez vous battu SM en trois ans ? Demanda Stiles d'une voix complètement neutre malgré les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui.

Jackson se renfrogna et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question qui bien évidemment n'avait pas de réponse très positive. Sur le coup il se sentait con d'avoir ouvert sa grande gueule. Ne voulant pas en ajouter, il attendit que les autres parlent. Mais personne ne dit un mot sachant très bien que les victoires sur "The Shadows' Masks" qu'ils avaient eu étaient aux alentours de 10%. Et même leurs maigres victoires semblaient pâles et sans saveurs aux vues des dommages subis. Il n'y avait donc rien à répondre à cette question et ils leur semblaient que Stiles le savait aussi. Par contre, ils étaient bien trop fiers pour relancer la conversation sur la tactique à adopter.

-Nous t'écoutons, dit Paige qui savait que ses compagnons étaient trop prétentieux pour demander de l'aide là où ils savaient qu'ils en avaient besoin.

-Hmm… Comme vous le savez la "Banshee" et le "Noir" ne prennent pas part aux combats mais il faut tout de même faire attention à eux. Je les ai vu concocter des armes qui sont tout sauf inoffensives. Ils se sont entraînés à toucher leurs cible et je ne les ai vu louper que très peu de fois. Ensuite, nous avons la "Chasseuse". Elle est à peu près du même niveau que Braedon. Par contre il y n'y a que 50% de chances que tu gagnes, ce qui n'est pas vraiment ce que nous voulons. Alors pour assurer ta victoire, il faudra que Derek t'épaules. Il faut savoir le "Capitaine" peut gérer trois combattants du niveau inférieur que lui. Donc Peter, tu t'en chargeras avec Isaac, ainsi que Cora, Malia et Erica. Vous devez...

-Je ne le ferai pas, je préfère m'occuper de la "Kitsune", s'opposa Malia en croisant les bras montrant que sa décision était prise.

Paige lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour qu'elle laisse Stiles continuer. Elle ne voulait pas que l'ambiance se casse. Tout le monde était à l'écoute même Derek, elle le savait. Sa posture l'informait que leur chef était plus qu'attentif sans le montrer. Paige le connaissait vraiment par coeur et savait interpréter chaque geste, chaque pose. Elle y arrivait aussi avec chacun de ses camarades mais dans ces cas-là c'était beaucoup plus instinctif. L'ambiance qu'elle sentait n'était pas tendue mais elle ne voulait absolument pas que tout se stoppe à cause de l'égoïsme de Malia. Stiles leur parlait comme si il était leur ami depuis des lustres. Paige semblait comprendre qu'il le faisait exprès pour que tous soient à son écoute sans être à cran. La jeune femme appréciait de plus en plus le jeune voyant.

Faisant fit de cette interruption, Stiles continua.

-Boyd, Laura, Scott et Jackson vous vous occuperez de la "Kistsune" à distance car c'est son point faible. Mais faîtes tout de même attention à la portée de son sabre.

-Pour qui il se prend celui-là ! S'exclamèrent de concert Jackson et Erica, suivit de grognement de la part des autres.

Paige secoua la tête sans que personne ne la remarque. Elle se rendit bien compte que c'est dû à l'intervention de Malia que plus personne ne voudrait suivre les directives de Stiles bien qu'ils sachent au fond d'eux-même que c'était la bonne solution, que c'était un tournant dans la guerre des gangs. Et aussi que c'était un des seuls moyens de gagner sans avoir le goût amer d'une défaite dans la bouche.

*fin flash back*

Lydia Martin observait ses adversaires derrière son jolie masque qu'elle avait elle-même peint. La Banshee était celle qui avait peinturluré tout ceux de son gang. Leur chef avait eu l'idée des masques avant qu'ils soient connus auprès des trois autres clans de la mégapole qu'était Beacon Hills. Il les avait créé de ses habiles mains et leur avait demandé ce qu'ils voulaient représenter. Lydia se souvient qu'au début, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui pouvait effrayer sans tomber dans un cliché. Mason avait alors eu une idée plus que non originale et s'était tout simplement appelé le Noir. Ils avaient bien ri face à cette idée mais leur chef avait seulement hoché la tête et avait commencé l'élaboration des dessins. Voyant cela, ils avaient tous pris au sérieux leurs noms et ils avaient aussi compris que leur chef prendraient en compte toutes leurs opinions sans jamais les dénigrer ou autre. Le bras droit avait choisi un nom voulant humilier le premier clan de Beacon Hills. Ils se faisaient appeler les loups, alors il avait voulu être le Véritable loup. C'est alors que le chef avait dit "alpha". Le bras droit avait sourit d'autant plus, être le Véritable Alpha signifiait qu'il était le véritable chef de The Chaos Wolves. Ils avaient tous approuvé, quoi de mieux que d'asseoir son autorité tout en humiliant les plus puissant. Lydia avait repris l'idée pour son nom. La Banshee étant annonciatrice de mort, elle défiait ainsi les Crazy Killers leur signifiant que c'était eux qui allaient périr et non SM. Personne n'avait pris la peine d'humilier The Bloody Chimera car ils n'étaient pas du tout une menace pour eux d'après leur chef et cela avait été complètement le cas.

Lydia avait eu l'embryon de l'idée d'infiltration des gangs. Ils étaient tous à la recherche de l'Objet et elle avait proposé l'idée qu'il fallait quelque chose pour que The Shadow's Masks soit au courant de sa découverte. Le bras droit avait approuvé et avait proposé l'infiltration. Ils s'étaient dit que le plus évident ne se verrait pas et trois d'entre eux avaient rejoint un clan séparé d'un temps régulier. Les autres devaient rechercher l'Objet et dès qu'Il avait été trouvé, tout s'arrêterait.

C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient là aujourd'hui. Ils savaient que The Chaos Wolves détenaient l'Objet mais ils ne savaient où. Ils savaient que Stiles avait la possibilité de le trouver. Ils devaient récupérer le voyant à tout prix.

Lydia renifla devant la bouille de Stiles. Ce dernier avait l'air apeuré de les avoir trahis. Il n'était pas la moitié d'un idiot et Lydia se doutait que Stiles n'aurait jamais aidé CW à leur détriment sans être sûr de ne pas subir leur représaille.

-Alors comme ça tu as choisi ton camps, Stiles, siffla la voix de Lydia qui regardait Stiles se cacher du mieux possible derrière Paige et Danny.

-Il nous laisse donc plus le choix, ajouta le "Capitaine".

Les membres de SM hochèrent de concert et ils se mirent sur leur gardes. Les CW firent de même mais personne ne fit le moindre geste dans les deux camps. Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone résonna dans James Watt Avenue. Elle avait eu comme effet de rendre l'atmosphère plus tendue qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Personne ne réagit sauf le Noir, à qui appartenait le téléphone.

-Oui ?... Chef, c'est vous.

Tous se figèrent et attendirent. The Chaos Wolves était non seulement tendu mais ce coup de téléphone les rendait mi-espérant que l'altercation soit annulée, mi-angoissé qu'elle puisse être coordonnée par le plus gros cerveau de tous les gangs réunis.

-Stiles ne veut pas venir avec nous, il... Oui, il est bien avec The Chaos Wolves... Très bien je leur dis...

Mason raccrocha. Tous étaient attentif bien que leur attention était accaparé par leur adversaire.

-Le chef a dit que Stiles doit nous revenir absolument pour qu'il nous aide à localiser l'emplacement où les Chaos Wolves auraient pu cacher l'objet.

La stupeur à l'état brut pouvait se lire sur les visages des membres de CW. Comment diable leur chef était-il au courant qu'ils possédaient l'Objet ? Peter tourna son regard furieux sur le jeune voyant qui n'avait pas pris la peine de les informer que SM était au courant qu'ils avaient l'Objet. Il vit que Paige avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de garçon et il remarqua également que Stiles n'était en rien surpris. Bien évidemment puisqu'il se prétendait être voyant. Mais Peter n'avait aucunement l'intention de croire en ces balivernes. C'est alors qu'il se souvint rapidement de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec le jeune. Il leur avait annoncé que SM s'était retiré des gangs quand CW avait trouvé l'Objet. Cela voudrait dire que SM aurait lancé la rumeur comme quoi l'Objet avait été trouvé en gardant pour eux que c'était eux qui l'avait. D'où l'importance du voyant...

-Mais il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on le blesse quand nous l'aurons récupéré. Enfin pour le moment, continua Mason d'une voix qui transpirait l'amusement malsain.

-Le point positif, se fit entendre la voix tremblante de Stiles, c'est que vous ne savez pas à quoi ressemble l'Objet.

Il finit par un rire nerveux qui déstabilisa toutes les personnes présentes. L'ambiance semblait s'être ramollit face à cette remarque tout à fait idiote de la part du voyant. L'atmosphère avait, semble-t-il, été épuré du surplus de tension pour laisser place à du léger stress ressemblant à celui de la veille d'un examen important.

-Stiles, dit doucement la voix de Paige, tout le monde sait ce qu'est l'Objet.

Il la regarda surprit et les membres de SM le regardèrent également surpris. L'ambiance perdit alors toute sa tension. Comme si toutes les personnes présentes n'allaient pas, quelques instants plus tard, se battre les unes contres les autres. Comme si ils n'étaient pas rivaux et qu'ils étaient juste liés par la même chose. Le même sentiment, la même surprise.

-Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas le "voir" ? Demanda quelqu'un et personne ne sut si cela venait des SM ou CW.

Stiles se sentit rougir, comme si il n'était aucunement dans une situation de danger et qu'il devait pâlir au lieu de prendre des couleurs. Comme si il était entouré d'ami dans une situation juste gênante pour lui d'avoir dit quelque chose d'idiot. Stiles tortilla ses deux mains avant de prendre la parole, tentant de justifier sa bêtise.

-Pour moi c'était comme le graal, on le cherche sans savoir ce que c'était jusqu'à l'avoir...

Stiles se tut brutalement. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le lointain encore une fois.

Tout le monde sut ce que cela signifiait mais ils ne savaient comment réagir. SM devaient-ils attaquer pour empécher que CW aient d'autres informations contre eux ? CW devaient-ils attaquer pendant que SM étaient distraits ? Contre toute attente ils attendirent. La curiosité avait joué un rôle plus qu'important dans l'inactivité ambiante. Mais, surtout, c'était l'atmosphère qui avait été changé par Stiles qui jouait le plus grand rôle de cette passivité. Cette même atmosphère qui rendait la situation irréelle car ces deux gangs étaient soit-disant ennemis.

Ils attendirent alors que le jeune homme sorte de sa transe. Quand il en sortit enfin il se pencha à l'oreille de Paige qui perdit ses couleurs. Elle lança un regard à Derek et il comprit. "The Shadows' Masks" ne voulant pas laisser le temps à Stiles de faire passer le message voyant bien que ça allait les désavantager, ils se lancèrent alors dans la bataille. Mais avant que CW bouge, Derek cria :

-Faîtes ce que Stiles a dit !

Avec un léger temps d'hésitation, les membres de Chaos Wolves se déplacèrent rapidement pour affronter leur adversaires attribué. Les combats furent légèrement flous pour Stiles qui n'arrivait pas à suivre. Il voyait pour la première fois à quoi ressemblait un combat de gang. Cela n'avait que très peu de point de comparaison avec ce qu'il avait déjà vu dans les films. Et ses visions étaient beaucoup trop imprécises pour qu'il sache vraiment à quoi s' , il bascula à nouveau dans une vision et il revint très rapidement à lui. Il vit alors le regard inquiet de Paige posait sur lui.

-Stiles, un problème ? Demanda-t-elle fébrile d'entendre la réponse surtout si c'était une mauvaise concernant la bataille qui se passait derrière lui.

-Surveille "La Banshee" sinon elle en profitera pour te blesser et me prendre avec elle.

Dans un sursaut, Paige se retourna et chercha la rousse des yeux. Elle retint un cri de stupeur en voyant qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Se mettant sur ses gardes , elle sortit alors la dague que Derek lui avait offert et pris un air menaçant. Elle fit qu'elle mouvement fluide du poignet pour montrer à son adversaire qu'elle savait se servir de son arme. La "Banshee" leva alors ses mains en signe d'apaisement et recula pour rejoindre le "Noir" qui n'avait pas bougé.

Les combats furent courts vu que peu de temps après le "Noir" cria qu'ils devaient partir car ils avait soit-disant reçu un message du "Véritable Loup". Stiles vit que les membre de "The Shadows Mask" n'avaient que des blessures superficielles car il savait que Derek ne voulait pas tuer.

Par contre, ses alliés avaient quelques blessures qui méritaient des soins mais sans que ce soit grave pour les emmener à l'hôpital.

Une fois sûr que leur adversaire ne reviendrait pas, tous rentrèrent à l'intérieur du loft et s'avachirent sur les sièges présents. Sauf Paige, Danny et Stiles qui pour les deux premiers s'activèrent pour soigner les blessures. Stiles, lui, était perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire au milieu de CW.

La pièce était rempli d'un silence bienvenue après le brouhaha de la bataille. Chacun se laisser aller et Stiles remarqua qu'ils avaient tous les yeux fermé, attendant les soins de leurs deux camarades. Le voyant voulut aider mais il se stoppa avant d'avoir fait un seul geste. Premièrement, les membres de CW avaient une totale confiance en Danny et Paige et c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient autant détendu malgré leurs blessures. Deuxièmement, Stiles n'avait aucune connaissance en premier soin et il ne savait vraiment pas comment aider.

-Hey ! S'écria soudainement Malia en scrutant Stiles. Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que SM savait que nous avons l'Objet.

-Je-je l'ai dit. Enfin pas explicitement mais je pensais que c'était assez clair.

-Arrête de nous baratiner, grogna Scott.

-Il dit vrai, dit Peter en ayant marre de la stupidité de ses camarades.

Le silence tomba à nouveau et Stiles remarqua qu'ils étaient tous pensant tout en le regardant lui. Qu'allaient-ils encore lui reprocher ? Mais le voyant ne put penser plus car il sursauta quand la voix grave du chef s'éleva soudainement dans le calme de la pièce.

-Alors Paige, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Derek en prenant la poche de glace que celle-ci lui tendait.

-Interroge le concernait car il m'a juste dit que c'était le moment de passer à la formation, répondit-elle.

-Vu la tête qu'il a faite, ça ne devait pas être joyeux, fit remarquer Danny tout en jetant le coton plein de sang et de désinfectant sur la table et d'en prendre un autre propre.

Tous attendirent une réponse et Stiles avait l'impression que leurs regards étaient beaucoup plus oppressant que précédemment. Il prit une grande inspiration et passa une main sur son visage.

-Eh bien, ils n'y seront pas allé de main morte. L'Objet et moi sommes plus importants que vous. Ils sont, je pense un cran au-dessus de vous.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut-dire ? Demanda Jackson fâché d'être dévalorisé.

-Cela veut dire que tu aurais été amputé du bras droit. Malia aurait perdu sept doigts dans la bataille, Cora aurait été paralysé du corps en entier sauf la tête et Laura que des jambes. Boyd et Erica auraient été dans le coma. Boyd se serait réveillé après trois mois. Erica, elle, se serait réveillé huit ans plus tard mais ses parents auront décidé de la débrancher au bout de cinq ans. Isaac aurait été un légume. Scott et Braedon auront succombé à leurs blessures dans l'ambulance qui les auraient emmené à l'hôpital. Derek serait devenu aveugle et Peter aurait la moitié du visage brûlé à cause d'une bombe incendiaire. Paige et Danny auraient juste été assommés vu que "The Shadows' Masks" sait qu'ils ne combattent pas, répondit Stiles d'une traite.

Un silence glacial se fit dans la pièce. Tous avaient pâlit face à ces informations et ils baissèrent la tête ne souhaitant croiser le regard de personne.

-Et moi, continua Stiles d'une voix cassée avec des larmes roulants sur ses joues, j'aurais été emmené par SM et... et ils… et...

Bien qu'il se tût personne ne voulut savoir ce qui lui aurait été arrivé. Tous prirent conscience à ce moment précis que Stiles était leur alliée le plus précieux car à aucun moment il les trahirait car ils savaient qu'ils étaient le plus "tendre" des gangs, et que Stiles le savait aussi. Ils n'imaginèrent pas un instant ce que les autres clans pouvaient lui faire pour obtenir l'Objet.

* * *

Fin du chap 2 ^^ Qui est très court comparé au premier, sinon vous n'auriez pas eu votre chapitre avant bien longtemps ^^


	4. INFOS IMPORTANTES ou pas

**! à lire si vous attendez avec impatience la suite de cette histoire !**

Hey !

Ce n'est absolument pas un chapitre, désolé pour le faux espoir. Juste pour vous informer que j'ai mis sur mon profil un planning des chapitres que j'allais sortir par mois, pour que vous sachiez quand l'histoire que vous suivez va sortir. Le planning peut bouger si un chapitre est écrit avant deux/trois mois avant sa sortie initiale et qu'une autre histoire est en retard... Ce chapitre/info disparaitra dès qu'un chapitre arrivera.

Pour ceux qui suivent :

-"La Créature des Ténèbres" sur le fandom de Kuroko no Basket, vous allez enfin avoir la suite. J'ai eu un arrêt d'inspiration pour cette histoire et la voilà qui revient ! Le changement sera sans doute le style d'écriture, mais j'ai prévu de réécrire les autres chapitres. Pas d'infos importantes juste plus de description, sans doute ^^

-"Le doux mensonge du pouvoir" sur le fandom de Teen Wolf, vous allez être déçu. Le prochain chapitre n'arrive pas avant Avril 2019. Cela s'explique assez finalement. Ma bêta est une amie qui a très peu de temps libre à me consacrer à cause de ses études et de ses responsabilités sur deux forums RPGs, alors si je veux garder la même qualité d'écriture, il faut attendre longtemps ^^

-"Frères" sur le fandom de Teen Wolf, la suite ne se fera pas attendre. La partie 2 est la plus longue, elle comprend vingt ans de vie des frères (les jumeaux auront 28 ans et l'aîné 38; alors qu'à la fin de la partie 1 les jumeaux ont 8 ans et l'aîné a 18 ans). Attendez-vous à un énorme pavé. En fonction de la longueur, je couperai en deux cette partie mais si c'est le cas, tout sera publié en même temps. (partie 2A et partie 2B, exemple de titre, je trouverai mieux, enfin j'espère ^^)

-"Père et Fils" sur le fandom de Teen Wolf, je vais finalement en faire une fiction à chapitre ! J'ai enfin la motivation pour écrire la vie de Derek en tant que père de Stiles et la vie de Stiles en tant que fils de Derek xD.

-Et l'histoire que ne personne ne connaît "Un besoin de liberté" sur le fandom de Teen Wolf. Elle sert, dans le planning de "bouche-trou", on va dire. L'histoire est déjà écrite mais elle permet de vous mettre quelque chose sous la dent pour que j'ai le temps de vous écrire les autres histoires ^^. Si ça vous intéresse, c'est l'histoire de Jackson et de Stiles grandissant dans un laboratoire, qui travaille sur le développement de capacités hors-normes. C'est totalement un UA, comme d'hab', et énormément de changement sur les personnalités des persos principaux car leur environnement fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir la même que dans la série.


End file.
